The Ocean Blue
by Sweet N Sour2
Summary: Christian goes back home to find only that his sister, Annibell, loves him so they both go out to the ocean. But then something happens... What might it be? How will he survive? Read to find out! | CROSSOVER WITH POTC and MR|
1. A Sad Beginning with a Happy Ending

****

A/N: This is my first Moulin Rouge fic since a long time. I deleted my others because they were a piece of trash. I really hope this one is an improvement and that you all like it! **R&R**

__

The Ocean Blue

****

Chapter 1 _A Sad Beginning With a Happy Ending_

All of the dancers and singers are watching Christian hold the star of the show in his arms. The sad scene is a heartbreak to all who is watching the Sparkling Diamond die. 

  
"That way, I'll always be with you." Satine gasps and breaths her one last breath. 

  
Christian is crying and sobing. His loved one is now gone... Forever. She was the only person he ever loved, and now she's gone. 

  
The audience behing the enclosed curtain is clapping and cheering for the wonderful show that has just been played. They had no clue what had happenned. They had no idea that their courtesan has just passed away. 

  
Christian watches as the gravekeepers put Satine's casket in the ground. He watches as they take the boutique of flowers off and puts them aside. Christian has been since Satine died and still is now. 

  
After the funeral, he decides to go back to his family in London, England since he has nothing left here for him.

  
When Christian arrived in London, he first when into a bar to get a drink. 

  
"A cup of Absinthe please," he says to the bartender. The bartender nods at him and gets his cup ready. 

  
As he waits, a man from the far end of the bar walks to a seat near him. He says,"Say, aren't you Frederick's boy who went to Montmontre lookin' for a job as a writer?" 

"Here you go sir," said the bartender giving Christian his drink.

"Yes, I am," he says without looking at the man's face. 

The man's eyes lighten up. "Well! I'm Donovan. Donovan Royale. I work with yer father at the bank." He puts his hand out for a handshake but Christian doesn't shake it. Donovan looked a little offanded but it didn't last long. He said quickly, "He doesn't speak very highly of you… Yer father, I mean. He says that yer a scoundrel. A big moron to have went to the city he knows as the 'City of Sin'." 

Christian takes a sip of his drink and then puts it down. He looks up at Donovan who has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a brown coat that matches his eyes that is covering a black shirt, and he's wearing a pair of black pants and boots. Christian says, "Yeah… Sounds like my father all right. Well…" He stands up. "I'd best be going." 

Christian starts to walk toward the door when Donovan yells, "Hey! Where're are you stayin' at? Maybe I can let you stay at my place?"

"No, no. I was just going to stay at my parents' house." Christian replies and walks out the door. 

Christian walks up the steps of his parents' house and knocks on the door. He hears footsteps walking to the door inside. A young woman opens up the door. 

"Christian!" The woman gasps. 

Christian puts on a fake smile. "Annibell!" 

Annibell is Christian's little sister. She's a sixteen year-old girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She got her eyes from her father and her nose from her mother. She hugs Christian tightly. "I can't believe you're home! I thought I would never see you again!" 

Christian hugs back. "Yeah well, here I am!" He chuckles. 

Annibell just smiles. "I'm going to go get John and mother!" And she runs up the stairs. Christian walks in and sets his bags down on the floor and waits patiently. _Well, she hasn't changed a bit_, Christian thought to himself. _Wait a second… Did something happen to father?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More is coming later! **R&R**!


	2. Arguments

****

A/N:Well, there are no reviews yet… But I hope there will be when this chapter is up! And, who ever does, thanks! Anyway, here is the chapter! Enjoy!

__

The Ocean Blue

****

Chapter 2 _Arguments_

"I'm going to get John and mother!" And Annibell runs up the stairs. "John! Mother! Guess what? Guess what?" she said excitedly as she ran into her parents' room. 

John and her mother, Gina, were sitting on a bed talking. When Annibell ran in, they looked at her. 

"What? What is it? What happened?" asked John concerned. 

Annibell is still smiling. "Christian came back! He's home! He's downstairs right now. You've got to come! Come, come!" She motioned them to go with her downstairs to Christian. 

Her mother sighed while John breathed heavily. "Annibell," her mother said. "You know that we, your brother and I, have grown to… dislike him ever sisnce he went to that _dreadful_ town."

"Yes, I know but –," Annibell started but was cut off by her brother. 

"We needed him then. Father was sick. He had cancer, and Christian didn't bother. He just got on that train and left us."

"Yes, but he did that because father was treating him badly," Annibell stated. 

"He was not treating him badly, Annibell!" yelled her mother. "He was treating him the best way a father could have. All Christian does is sit around talking about love and how good it is. Talking about truth, beauty, and freedom. That is not how a man is supposed to talk about. Not to mention think."

"Not all men have to be pathetic and rude like father was!" Annibell retorted. After a second she realized what she had just said. _Now, I have to be strong. That is what I've always thought about father… _Thought Annibell. _It was bound to come out sooner or later…_

John and her mother both gasped. 

"Don't dare talk about father like that! Even if he did die, there's no reason you should have said that!" argued John. 

"Fine then! I'm leaving!" said Annibell, and stomped into her room to. She got her suitcase and put everything she could into it. All of her belongings, of course, and her money.

Christian, who was downstairs, heard the whole argument. He could not believe it. He could not believe what he had just heard. _Father… Dead? _Thought Christian. He never did like his father, but he does feel a little sad. _Anyway, he's nothing compared to Satine… _He thought. 

He started to hear footsteps on the stairs. He quickly came out of his thoughts and looked up at who was coming down the stairs. It was Annilbell. He saw that she had a suitcase. 

"What in the blazes –," He started. 

"I'm leaving," said Annibell putting on her shoes and grabbing her coat. "I'm not wanted here anymore."

"Well…. You can't go out there by yourself! You'll starve! You'll be on the streets!" said Christian. 

"Fine, then you're coming with me," she said and grabbed his suitcase and his hand, and walked out the door. 

When they got out the door and onto the sidewalk, Christian asks, "But… What about John and mother?"

"They hate us now. They don't want us to come back."

"Oh…" 

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now! I would write more, but I have to do something. More is coming soon! R&R! Oh, and I'm really sorry that this is so short! Please forgive me! 


	3. A Wave of Conversations

****

A/N: I want to thank Hindi Sad Diamonds. I know I already did, but I want to do it again! *gives Hindi cookies and juice*** **^_~ Well, here's the third chapter! Enjoy!

__

The Ocean Blue

****

Chapter 3 _A Wave of Conversations_

"They hate us now. They don't want us to come back."

"Oh…" 

There was a moment of silence when Christian spoke up, "Wait a second… Where are we going to go?"

Annibell replies, "Well… I don't know. All I know is that we're not wanted here, and mother and John want us far away from them."

"We don't have enough money for a train…" he says, thinking. 

They stop and sit on a bench at a park. 

"Oh, I know!" exclaims Annibell. 

"What?" 

"We can get a ship!"

Christian looks confused. "How are we going to get a ship?" 

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. I know it… At least I _think_ I know it…." she answers.

"I'm hungry," says Christian. "Let's go get something to eat."

And they're off to a resturant.

Their walk to the resturant was a quiet one. The only time one of them talk was either when someone says, "Hi, how are you?" or something similar to that. 

When they arrive at the resturant, they find a booth to sit at. The waitress comes and says, "Hi, how are you two this afternoon?" And she smiles, and hands both of them a menu. 

"I'm fine thanks," Christian replies. Annibell didn't seem to hear her. Her brother nudges his sister in the ribs. Annibell says a silenced 'Ow!' and says trying to sound pain-free, "I'm good!" 

"I'll come back in a moment or so," says the waitress and walks away. 

Annibell looks at Christian. "Thanks for not making me look like a total idiot." 

He replies, "Hey, that's what brothers are for!"

Annibell notices that they're sitting on the same side of the booth. "Hm… Do you realize that we're on the same side of this booth?" She chuckles. 

He looks. "Oh!" He laughs. "Yeah, I'll go on the other side."

He goes to the other side of the booth. Now they start looking at the menu. Again, there's a moment of silence. 

The waitress comes back. "Hi again!" She smiles. "Do you have your order figured out yet?" 

"Yes, um, I would just like to have a salad with no dressing, and a cup of water, please," says Annibell. 

"All right, and what about you sir?" 

"Just a cup of water, please," says Christian. 

"Okay! I'll be back in a few minutes with your orders!" the waitress says happily and walks off. 

"So now how're we going to get a ship?" asks Christian.

"Well… I guess we'll borrow one!" 

Christian sighs. "Fine, I guess. But I'm not going to let you think of the plan. It seems like your plans always turn out wrong." He chuckles.

Annibell smiles. "All right."

The waitress came back with their drinks and Annibell's salad. "Here you go!" And she walks off. 

"Annibell," Christian says. "You know Donovan Royale? The man who worked with father?" 

She nods.

"Well, he talked to me today before I went to the house, and he talked about father. It seems like he thinks father is alive… I don't get it."

"Yeah, Donovan's head is way in the past. Literally. So I suggest not to trust what he says," says Annibell with her mouth full of salad. 

Christian took a drink of his water. "Oh. All right. Now I'm not as much confused as before."

Annibell smiles. "Well, I'm finished with my salad." 

Christian looks at her confusedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I only ate a few bites." She realizes he still looks confused. "I wasn't that hungry!"

"Oh, okay then," says Christian. He puts a twenty-dollar bill on the table. "This should cover it." And they got up and left the resturant. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooo I could make this into a crossover and put Captain Jack Sparrow in it… Lol. I don't know. If any of you want to have Cap'n in here, tell me! Either put in it your review or email or IM me at URockMySox4Ever and my email is sweetnsour@dreamchat.com. I hope you liked this chapter! It was really fun writing it. Hehehe. R&R!


	4. Captain Jack and the Black Pearl

  
**A/N**: Stridersgurlarwen, thanks for the idea! Woah... I was about to tell you my idea for the story. lol Woops! You'll just have to find out. ^_~ Anyway, thanks Hindi Sad Diamonds and Stridersgurlarwen for the reviews! You're the best! *gives you hugs and candy* ^_^ Okay, enough of that. Here's chapter 4!

__

The Ocean Blue

  
**Chapter 4** _Captain Jack and the Black Pearl_

Annibell and Christian grabbed their bags and left the resturant.

"Wait…," Annibell said putting a hand in front of Christian to make him stop walking. "Where are we heading."

"To the docks." He answered.

"Oh…" Annibell said, and they started to walk to the docks. 

Meanwhile, Captain Jack Sparrow is sailing into the harbor in London, England on the Black Pearl. He was coming from Tortuga in Costa Rica (A/N: Isn't that where Tortuga is? Tortuga Island, Costa Rica?) . He didn't have a crew because he realized that he'd rather sail alone so he left his crew there. 

Captain Sparrow wasn't sure why he was sailing to London, England though. He's never been there for so long, so he probably want to go to and see if anything changed. 

Once Christian and Annibell got to the docks, they were both arguing with each other which ship/boat they should 'borrow'. 

"No, _that_ boat," argued Annibell. "It's nice and colorful." She was offering to a ship that had red and blue colors on it. 

"First of all, Annibell," Christian started. "That is not a boat, it's a ship. And second of all, it's _too_ colorful. I'm not a 'color' fan."

Annibell folded her arms and sighed. "All right, then. Which ship should we borrow?"

Christian looks at all of the ships tied by the docks. He then sees a black boat with black sails coming into the harbor. He points to it. "That one."

Annibell looks nervous. "Are you sure? It looks a little… scary to me."

He sighs, and looks at her in the eye. "Do you really want to get away from here, or not?"

She unfolds her arms. "I guess, yeah."

In the meantime, Jack gets to the docks, and ties up the Black Pearl to a dock. 

"Okay, it's at the docks. Follow my lead," said Christian and starts to walk to the dock where the ship with the black sails docked at with a worried Annibelll lagging behind him. 

Annibell yells, "Hey! Christian! Could you slow down a bit? Please?" But Christian couldn't hear her. He kept on walking to the ship. 

Suddenly, Annibell ran into Jack. They both made an "oof" sound.

"Oh!" said Annibell. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

Jack looked up at the young woman's face. _Well, here's a beautiful young lady,_ he thought. "Oh, it's all right, love." He smiles and walks off. 

__

Finally, a handesome man, thought Annibell. 

Christian was already on the ship when he called her, "Annibell! Come on!" He motioned her to come over. 

Jack heard what Christian had said. _Annibell? _He thought, and turned around on his heel and saw it. Someone was stealing his ship! He started at a fast pace of walking, and then the walking turned into a run. "Hey! You! Get off of my ship!"

Christian gasped.

Annibell ran up and onto the Black Pearl. "Christian!" she yelled after him. "Don't do anything stupid!" Jack was now on the ship and was running toward Christian.

Christian jumps off the ship. 

"Christian!" screamed Annibell, and ran toward the edge of the ship where he jumped off. 

She was about to go after him when Jack stopped her. "No, love! Don't do jump off. A fine lady like yerself shouldn't be doing these kind of things."

Annibell gaped at him. "What do you think you're--" And Jack jumped after Christian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun! Sorry. I had to stop there… Mother is getting a little angry. Well, I hope you liked this chappy! R&R!


End file.
